Fangirls
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan discover some holo-sites...for them.  Hilarity ensues when they learn about all their fangirls.  R&R  NEW CHAPTER WITH HAN AND LUKE!  More hilarity ensues for our favorite Star Wars men when they learn about their fangirls...
1. Anakin and ObiWan

**I don't own Star Wars.**

***THE CLONE WARS Time Period***

"Master, would you look at this?" Anakin Skywalker said, laughing hysterically while looking at a website on his holo-computer.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan sighed, tired of his old Padawan's antics.

"This whole site is for you." He said simply, moving from the desk chair to let Obi-Wan sit down.

Anakin read over Obi-Wan's shoulder as he scrolled, bursting out in laughter and doubling over holding his stomach, which hurt from laughing so hard. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at the different posts on this website.

"Obi-Wan is the Hottest Jedi EVER!" read one.

"He's MINE!" said another.

"Sorry ladies, Kenobi's taken!" said yet another.

The entire SITE was filled with similar posts, plus pictures, stories, and much MORE about Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan looked and scrolled, horrified and amused that so many women and girls found him appealing.

Anakin however was still laughing his head off. "Obi-Wan…hot…..GAH!" he fell onto the couch in another fit of laughter.

Finally, Anakin went back to the desk and clicked a new window. "My page has more hits!" he said, showing Obi-Wan the Anakin Skywalker Fansite. Obi-Wan was the one laughing now, looking at all the nonsense and crazed/obsessed fangirl postings on the page.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Obi-Wan said, laughing very hard.

"What? I'm hot! I'm great with the ladies! See, Padme thinks I'm hot! And JediChick thinks I'm amazing! RachelisaJedi thinks I'm the perfect Jedi! DancingWithAnakin wants to DANCE WITH ME! And…"

Obi-Wan cut him off, "Did you say PADME?"

Anakin's eyes widened as he realized his blunder. "I…..uh…"

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin for a moment, and then Anakin amended, "USERNAME! That was this girl's USERNAME! Not my wife or anything! Pfshh, no!"

Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow and then doubled over in laughter. "You are hilarious Anakin! All these girls, thinking YOU are a perfect Jedi, and so hot and wonderful!"

Anakin pouted, "HEY! I'm a GREAT catch! They'd be LUCKY to have me! If I wasn't already taken that is!" Anakin stopped short, once again realizing that he's blowing his cover.

Obi-Wan stopped laughing and looked at Anakin with a strange look again. "What? Taken?"

Anakin fumbled for the right words, "Master….I…..Don't…..and….JEDI! I'm taken! By the ORDER! It controls my love life! WHICH DOESN'T EXIST! Yeah!"

Obi-Wan laughed again, and patted Anakin's back. "I think that's enough fangirls for one day my friend."

Anakin laughed nervously. "Hehe, yeah….lets go get lunch." Obi-Wan flipped off the holo-computer and followed Anakin out the door.

**Hope you all liked that! I wrote this a while ago, after talking with a few friends on my Star Wars Girls forum. (for security reasons I won't tell you the real name) JediChick, Dancing With Anakin and RachelisaJedi are all real people and usernames on my forum. I'm JediChick I'll give you that. Review! I'm now officially in love with reviews. **

**Fallon**


	2. Luke and Han

**Back by popular demand, here is another installment of the Fangirls saga by me, Fallon Skywalker. :-D **

**Enjoy, read, laugh, and review please! All fangirl quotes are by either me, or my friends from the online world. -) **

**...**

***Some time in my made up AU….***

Han Solo looked over Luke Skywalker's shoulder as the usually serene and calm Jedi Master laughed his head off reading a page on his holo-computer.

"What's got you so worked up kid?" Han asked, trying to sneak a look on the page.

"THIS!" Luke cried, howling in laughter. "This site! Force, this is hilarious!" Han pursed his lips and looked at the page.

"Here." Luke said, moving out of the way, allowing Han to sit down, "Read." Han broke into a grin as Luke chuckled behind him.

"A holo-site dedicated to me?"

"Han is the Man?" Luke grinned, laughing all the more. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Luke gripped the side of the desk chair to stop himself from falling over in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Han demanded, "I am a good catch! Just ask Leia. Besides, all these girls love me!" Han grinned and read off some of the comments from girls on his Fan-Site.

"I LOVE NERF-HERDERS!"

"HOT HOT HOT!"

"Han is the most hottest pilot in the entire GALAXY!"

"Han Solo is obviously the hottest, manliest, CUTEST member of the Rebellion!"

Luke was crying with laughter as Han read off the comments.

"LUKE!" Han cried, annoyed that his best friend found it so hysterical. "I bet your fan-site is even worse!" Han challenged, opening a new tab.

"I doubt that." He said, laughing a little with worry. "I have a fan-site too?"

Han smirked, "You kidding me? You're the kriffing Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order. You destroyed the Death Star. Luke, Darth Vader is your father!"

"No!" Luke said with sarcasm, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"You get the Princess, Han! And you destroyed the Death Star too. And you were part of the Battle of Endor, and did a ton of other major things."

"I'm still looking at your fan-site. Stop trying to distract me."

Luke rolled his eyes again, but couldn't help but peek over Han's shoulder as he put "Luke Skywalker Fan Site" into the search engine.

Both Han's and Luke's eyes widened as the page came up. Luke's with horror, Han's with mirth.

"BA HA HA HA!" Han cried, scrolling to look and read the page.

"Oh no." Luke moaned, burying his head in his hands.

Han was laughing just as hard as Luke was not five standard minutes earlier.

"LOOK AT THIS! LUKE! I didn't know such pictures of you existed!" Luke cringed. "They don't Han."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS SAYS!" Han yelled, laughing as the pictures of Luke showed up on the pages.

"Han…."

"Luke Skywalker, Hottie of the Universe."

"Han…"

"Man, Master Skywalker looks hot in black."

"HAN!"

"Badass Jedi Extraordinaire!"

"HAAANN!"

"HE IS JUST AWESOME OKAY?"

"H.A.N. HAN!"

"What?"

"We cannot tell Leia and Mara about this."

Han's eyes widened. "We would be so dead."

"Yes. So let's just not tell them…okay?"

Han nodded and chuckled to himself.

"That kid's a looker!"

"Han stop!"

"Only if you stop making comments about my site!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Both boys looked around for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. Both Han and Luke were rolling on the floor laughing by the time they had gotten it out of their systems.

"We're never to speak of this again?" Han suggested.

Luke shook Han's hand, "You've got it, brother. Never again."

...


End file.
